Sapphires & Salami
by RileySavage7
Summary: My first Flaritza fic! Reviews are more than welcome.


Flaca and Maritza looked like any other two twenty a something's walking down the street. Beautiful, trendy and without a care in the world. But things weren't always so simple.

After the riot ended and the inmates of Litchfield Penitentiary were separated onto two busses, Flaca and Maritza didn't see each other for five months. They both tried to write letters to the other, but the guards at their respective prisons intercepted them because of fear that old Litchfield inmates were conspiring to plan another riot. Some guards were nice though. CO Haltman, a guard at Flaca's prison searched for Maritza in the database and found the name of her new prison, that was still in New York State. Flaca was so happy, and began to write letters to her then best friend. Haltman went as far as to visit Maritza in prison to tell her how Flaca's doing and to give her the name of her new prison, but the wardens and guards put a stop to any communication between "rioters".

All that changed when Litchfield was restored to its old self. Some inmates didn't return and the presumption is that they're in max, but that didn't matter to either of the girls. When the busses arrived, much like when it left, simultaneously, Flaca rushed out and scanned the perimeter in search of her little best friend. It didn't take her long to see Maritza, nervously looking around. She wanted to rush over, grab hold of her and never let go, but there were loads of CO's and even men in riot uniforms. When they eventually got separated into new dorms, the pair finally got to reunite. Whilst standing in line, Maritza and Flaca were separated by two other inmates. They weren't allowed to speak, but both leaned forward and looked at the other, smiling.

"Alright, inmate Gonzalez, you're in Dorm 3. Get going", the burly CO said.

Flaca couldn't stay to hear where Maritza was going to end up, but she hoped that it would be alongside her.

"So what so you think?", Maritza asked while grabbing hold of her tall girlfriend's arm. Flaca was recalling their time in prison and wasn't really paying attention. She instantly felt guilty.

"Uhm.. I think it's great idea", she replied.

"Really? 'Cos it's a huge step for us and I wanna be sure we're both ready".

Flaca was extremely confused and had to come clean. Before she could, Maritza gave her a get-outta-jail card.

"Getting a joint Instagram account is some next level shit and I want us to be emotionally ready", she said and held on tighter to Flaca's arm.

Flaca smiled. "I think we are though. We've been through some dark shit. If we ain't emotionally ready now, we ain't never gonna be. Now let's hurry, we can't be late".

The pair were on their way to work. Once they got out, Haltman got them a job at his mother's deli. They didn't get paid much, but could afford a small one room apartment in the dodgy part of town. Their videos were still generating plenty of views, but they weren't yet getting any money.

Flaca worked in the kitchen and Maritza behind the counter. Mrs Haltman was stern, but motherly and she had a soft spot for the two Latinas. During lunch, the pair always sat behind the deli building, trying to avoid the busy streets.

"You know, once we have enough money I really want Juliana to come live with us. If that's cool with you,", Maritza asked.

"Of course, Mari. I can't wait to be a family. Especially since mine rejected me." Flaca's mom was recovering nicely, but when Flaca returned home with a girlfriend, her mother just couldn't understand. She said that Flaca was allowed to return home when she 'was done with the phase'. Flaca was unsure if she'd ever return. She loved Maritza, it wasn't just a phase. While they were apart, she realized that something else grew besides their friendship. She had slowly been falling in love with her fiery bestie. They were soulmates.

"Im so glad I have you, babe", Maritza said and planted a kiss on Flaca's cheek.

"Always. Now come on, let's get this day over and done with. We have plans tonight", the taller girl said.

"We do?", Maritza asked intrigued.

"Yup, but it's kinda like, a surprise, so don't ask me about it".

Maritza got up from the chair and seated herself on Flaca's lap.

"You know I only gotta do one thing and you'll be singing like… like… Damn, I forgot the name of that bird ", Maritza said and caused a chuckle for Flaca.

"A canary, mí amor", the younger girl replied and kissed her girlfriend's nose.

"Hey, Thelma and Louise, lunch break is over. Back to work", Mrs Haltman called out and both girls smiled. Third time they'd been caught by the boss this week.

Their shift ended at six and because there was a light drizzle, Flaca decided they should take a cab.

"I don't want you to get sick. You know your asthma acts up when you got the flu or something".

Maritza rolled her eyes, but was melting inside. Flaca genuinely cared about her and might just be the only person who ever did.

When they got home, Flaca urged Maritza to take a shower and to get dressed real pretty. Maritza retorted that she always looked pretty, but was still eager to go through her closet and look for something cute to wear.

"Can you hurry up in the shower! I need to take one too. I've been working with cold cuts all day", Flaca said while standing in front of the shower.

Maritza pulled back the shower curtain in a flash. "You could always join me… just don't drop the soap", she said seductively. Flaca took off her robe and stepped into the shower.

Maritza put her arms around her tall girlfriend and stood on her tippy toes to give her a gentle kiss.

"It was the one thing I was missing about prison", Flaca said with a smile.

Both girls got dressed and undressed and dressed again before deciding on what to wear. Maritza was grumpy because she had to wear a coat over her cute navy blue dress. Plus, Flaca was still not telling her where they were headed.

The took an Uber from their apartment into the city. Maritza noticed how Flaca was getting more and more anxious the further they drove. When the Uber stopped, Flaca got out first and held the door for her girl.

"Are you gonna tell me now? ", Maritza wanted to know.

Flaca took a deep breath. "Let me rather show you". She took Maritza's hand and walked towards the big building on the opposite side of the street. It appeared to be a Tiffany's.

"Wait, Flaca, what are we doing here?", Maritza asked.

"Well, I wanted to… I wasn't sure who gets to propose when both are girls, and so… I figured cos you're older, it should be you. Then, I reconsidered. I know I want to marry you, so the question is…"

The lights went off, and Maritza noticed for the first time that they were the only ones in the store. Strings of blue fairy lights illuminated the entire store. Flaca was down on one knee.

"…Do you, Maritza Ramos, wanna marry me?".

Maritza had to swallow down the tears, but she failed miserably. All she could do was nod. Seven, eight, nine times. Flaca nervously fumbled in her black jeans' pocket and revealed a simple, yet elegant ring, adorned with a sapphire stone. Maritza held out her shaky hand so her shaky fiancée could put it on her finger. Flaca got up and gently kissed Maritza, bending slightly so she could actually reach her fiancée's lips.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me", Maritza said.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that. Plus, it wasn't that hard. All I had to do was save up half of my paycheck every week for the last six months, donate some blood a couple of times and ask Mrs Haltman for my birthday bonus two months before my actual birthday and boom, ring. Then I had to talk to the store manager and convince her to let me do it in here. Luckily she's a big fan of our channel and she totally shipped us since our riot days". Maritza smiled and admired her beautiful best friend, soulmate and now, future wife.

"You're incredible, Marisol Gonzalez. Soon to be Gonzalez Ramos", Maritza joked and hugged Flaca.

"My nips totally just got hard hearing that", Flaca replied.

They were going to start a life together and it was going to be crazy and imperfect but beautiful and most importantly, forever.


End file.
